eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2012
&action=edit&section=0}} post new news 1 January 2013 Happy New Year from everyone here at EQ2i! 30 December 2012 Ring in 2013 with Double Experience in EverQuest II! Starting at 12:01am (midnight) Pacific on Sunday, December 30, 2012, and lasting until 11:59pm Pacific on Tuesday, January 1, 2012, we’re offering Double Experience in EverQuest II! Take advantage of this limited time offer and watch those XP bars fill up! 12 December 2012 December is in full swing and Frostfell is just around the corner. It's currently scheduled to run from noon pacific tomorrow (12/13) through 7am pacific on January 10th. Enjoy, and happy holidays! 22 November 2012 Happy Thanksgiving from all of us here at EQ2i! 13 November 2012 ITS PATCH DAY!!!11one1 The extra long downtime has begun, and some off duty hamsters tell me everything is coming along smoothly! We've enabled the today, and you are invited to spend your downtime with us! We've even got a few guest stars from SOE hanging out through out the day! You can access it via , or as a popup from nearly every wiki page in the side rail. Behave your self, or the chatmods will boot you like a gnome ** Patch notes @ EQ2 SOE forums or Wiki version Want a free chance at a few EQ2 goodies? SOE has a free CoE Launch Day Giveaway going on for one day only. 12 November 2012 It's Chains of Eternity launch day! The servers will be coming down at 7am pacific (10am eastern) for an estimated 6 hour downtime. Expansion updates can often take longer, so keep an eye on SOE's forums, facebook, and twitter feeds for downtime updates. 11 November 2012 Chains of Eternity is just around the corner, only a few days left to preorder it! if you are L92, be sure to check your mail for a letter from Erus Dal'viv, the Swordbearer. He wants to see you in South Qeynos or Freeport (near either's Mage Society). The quest he sends you on, Unexpected Consequences is a prelude to the events that will unfold in Chains of Eternity. This is not a pre-launch event. It is not going away at launch (ala the pre-EoF deity quests), but rather the first stage of the new questline of COE, and is likely to be required. It is an important piece of story why you are about to do the things asked, and where you are going, and you get a very nice L92 Neck piece too! 12 October 2012 The SOE devs and community reps want to know what would help us make EQ2i a stronger community. Information? Details? Timing? A monkey? Let us know in the brainstorming forum we've set up. **Update, we've decided "no" on the monkey, that would be cruel. --fzy 11 Oct 2012 Nights of the Dead starts today and runs through November 5th. Have you seen all the illusions available? 10 October 2012 One of the joys of being a wiki administrator is to let people know of great news in the gaming community and it's even better when it's related to EQ2i. Today is one of those days. The Admins at EQ2i are overjoyed to let you know that your efforts have made EQ2i the OFFICIAL WIKI COMMUNITY FOR EVERQUEST II. Not long from now, you should see the EQ2i logo change with the official SOE "gold star" of approval. This is SOE's way of saying thanks to all of us working so hard to share useful, timely info with our fellow players. Congratulations! *SOE's official press release says this about us: "As part of its dedication to supporting existing community efforts, SOE has also designated EQ2i, one of the longest-running and well-populated Wikia sites, as its official Wiki for the popular MMO, EverQuest® II." *But wait, there's more! SOE will be giving EQ2i access (sometimes early!) to information that's not readily available other places. And SOE specifically wants to know how they can support the wiki's needs and help us grow even more. Since Uberfuzzy and I will be at SOE Live in Vegas later this month, we'll both be attending a panel (Friday at 11am we've heard) where you can tell SOE how they can help EQ2i. Are you headed to SOE Live? Care to attend the panel with us? Let us know on our talk pages so we can get a group photo and celebrate the wiki's good fortune! 18 September 2012 The Sleeper's Tomb is now accessible in both raid and heroic versions. A new signature quest leading into the upcoming expansion launch is also now live. Get ready, the Ethernere opens to you in November with Chains of Eternity. 06 September 2012 Producer’s Letter – Looking Ahead! **The next expansion "Chains of Eternity" comes in November! ***Adventure and Tradeskill Levels Increased to 95 ***Prestige Abilities and Tradeskill Prestige Abilities ***Organic Adornments - will gain experience with the player and grow more powerful as a result. **the first areas of Sleeper's Tomb come in mid-September as the Prelude for the Expansion 28 August 2012 Don't miss out the Double Experience Weekend in EverQuest II! Starting at 12:01 am Pacific on Saturday, September 1, 2012, and lasting until 11:59 pm Pacific on Monday, September 3, 2012. 06 August 2012 have you discovered one of the Ethereal Weapons yet? You should be quick they are only out there during August! 30 July 2012 Tinkerfest is here once again. This year's celebration adds new recipes, new vendor items (including mounts) and some new reward options on repeatable quests. Tinkerfest is scheduled to last until 11:59pm pacific on August 8th. 24 July 2012 LU64 - Qeynos Rises goes live today! **Good-aligned players can find a new questline including racial (for good and neutral races), archetype, and city lore quests. 3 July 2012 Celebrate the 4th of July with some bonus XP: SOE has activated a 100% XP bonus, effective immediately until 4am pacific on Thursday the 5th. 14 June 2012 SOE has finally updated EQ2's in-game browser into the modern age with a switch to the Awesomium framework, and I'm pleased to say that EQ2i appears to function normally in it. If you notice any issues using the new in-game browser, please let us know. 17 April 2012 LU63 - Skyshrine is on the live servers! 06 April 2012 Don't miss the Double Experience in EverQuest II: Friday, April 6, 2012 to Sunday, April 8, 2012! **Starting at 12:01 pm Pacific (Noon) on Friday, April 6, 2012 and lasting until 11:59 pm Pacific on Sunday, April 8, 2012 we'll offer Double Experience in EverQuest II! Take advantage of these three days and watch those XP bars fill up! 20 March 2012 EQ1 celebrates it's 13th anniversary and the Chronoportals have reopened! There's few changes from last year: so far it's a few new paintings available for purchase on the Chronoportal merchant in Antonica. 13 March 2012 SOE just posted some information about the long foretold "Velious Part 2" aka Game Update 63. It's coming to Norrath April 17th, and includes among many other interesting things, a level cap raise to... wait for it... 92. Read more on the official forum post 9 March 2012 its time to hoist your steins again Norrath, Brew Day is here again! 21 February 2012 BREAKING NEWS for all Euro-based players: The FAQ for SOE's partnership with ProSiebien has been posted and has some big changes headed your way. You can read the FAQ in English, French, and German, but the gist of it is that current Euro servers will be split off (much like the Russain servers) and run separately, with a separate subscription and no access to the US servers except if you have already played on them. Read the full FAQs for more information. 9 February 2012 A fond "best wishes" to Greg "Rothgar" Spence as he bids farewell to his position as Lead Programmer for EQ2 to take on a new role working on SOE's EQ Next project. Taking over Rothgar's duties will be Nandy "Zoltaroth" Szots. 7 February 2012 watch out for February Publish Plans - More to Play, Your Way! **February is here already, and the team is hard at work on Game Update 63! We’ll have some “behind the scenes” videos for you in the coming weeks to give you a sneak peek at the art of some of the exciting new zones coming up, and more information will follow between now and then. **In the mean time however, there’s plenty of new stuff to do in the world of Norrath, and we’re not waiting for the Game Update to bring you some of the improvements and changes we have in store. Here are some of the things we intend to bring you in the month of February! ***Love is in the Air with fun new content – Feb. 7 – 20 ***Dungeon Maker item additions and game play changes ***Feature Update: Get mail anywhere ***Feature Update: In-game Polls ***Limited-Time and Love-themed Items on Marketplace, coming soon! 2 February 2012 watch out for the next upcoming change Critical Mitigation Removed. Archives News Archives Category:News_Archives